Un dia sin magia
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: Alex pierde sus poderes por un dia y no le va muy bien que digamos tratara de sobrevivir sin sus poderes pero ... como le resultara


Un dia sin magia

Alex salio enojada de la subestacion otra vez la habian castigado sus padres por usar la magia mal y causar problemas eta vez quiso entender a los clientes rapido asi que uso su magia para ayudarse un poco ,pero para su mala suerte hizo un hechizo incorrecto provocando que todo explotara y la comida saliera volando por doquier , todo estaba pegado al techo y las paredes .

Sin celular,,computadora,tele y sin salidas .

-aghhh mis padres exageran y se cruzo de brasoz en esos momentos Alex los odiaba tanto . No le importo que la castigaran ella seguiria haciendo de las sullas ,era Alex y nada ni nadie la podia detener o eso pensaba ella.

Una chica alta morena de cabello lacioy negro de apariencia extranjera se acerco a ella y la miro al parecer no hablaban el mismo idioma

-que me ves ? dijo en tono grosero

la chica extranjera empezo gritar en otro idioma mientras señalaba a Alex

-shotom sin malle por le diet

Alex fruncio el ceño

-Si como digasamiga saco una moneda de la bolsa de su pantalon y se se la dio a la chica pensando que le pedia limosna

La chica extranjera escupio al piso y se fue enojada .hay como hay gente tan loca rio Alex a carcajadas .Empezo a chispear y entro lo mas rapido que pudo a la subestacion al abrir la puerta le callo encima una cubeta que contenia lodo,Alex se quito el lodo de la cara y abanzo furiosa .Deseguro era una broma de Max .Lo vio enfrente de ella riendo, cuando quiso acercarse a el resvalo y se callo de espaldas

-ughh -volteo los ojos hacia Max -Que has hecho fenomeno?

-te juro que no fui yo -Max puso la mano en el corazon en forma de promesa, el enrealidad decia la verdad .Pero si no fue el quien lo haria ? Justin no era capaz d caer tan bajo

Alex se levanto y fue a darse un bañ entrar a su cuarto no habia nada adentro habian desaparecido todos sus muebles,ropa,y cosas personales ; no podia crerer que su mala suerte fuera creciendo cada vez mas ; lo unico que habia en su cuarto era una nota situada en la puerta que decia

_**Querida Alex:**_

_**Estamos fumigando tu cuarto por que habia ratas ,tus cosas estan asalbo en el garage , tu ropa esta en el cuarto de justin ,esperamos que no te incomode;dormiras con max mientras est**_**o termina dentro de 4 dias **

**te quieren tu mama y papa **

Cuando termino de leer la carta se estremesio la palabra ratas la asqueaba en tan solo pensar en ello ,ahora iria a molestar a sus 2 hermanos para entrar a sus cuartos y hacer una que otra maldad

-Que haces aui ? se quejo justin

-vengo por mi ropa necesito un baño !vete¡

jusin no estaba de acuerdo pero aun asi se fue , no queria pelear con su hermana , no estaba de humor

Alex penso que podia hacer un espacio en el cuarto de su hermano y adornarlo con sus cosas , asi tendria donde estar mientras fumigaban su curto , asi que intento traer sus cosas con magia , saco la varita de su bota, la agito y dijo el conjuro pero ... nada paso, lo intento denuevo pero aun no pasaba nada

-que demonios ! porqueria - tiro la varita al piso .Al parecer no tenia magia algo mas para su "castigo". Tendria que reclamarles a sus padres pero despues de tomar su baño

-lalalala se escuchaba el canto angelical que provenia del baño era Alex cantando como siempre lo hacia cuando tomaba la ducha , estaba poniendole shampoo asu cabellera ; cuando vio que todo empezo a tambalear

Derrepente el movimiento era mas y mas rapido y todo iva de un lado a otro

-terremoto -grito istericase

Salio del baño con su bata y los restos de shampoo en el cabello ; no le haia dado tiempo ni de secarse y bajo corriendo a la subestacion

Todos estaban tranquilos comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado acaso ya termino el terremoto ? penso Alex . Derrepente todo el mundo la veia y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguia en bata y mojada de pies a cabeza Teresa salio a ver que pasaba por que habia un silencio sorprendente en la habitacion !era su hija en bata ¡ la jalo del brazo y la llevo a la cocina

-Alex pero... que haces vestida haci - la regaño

-mama no sentiste el terremoto ?

-n pero de que terremoto me hablas ? yo no senti nada -miro a Alex con una mirada intimidante tratando de sacarle la verdad

Es que cuando me bañaba senti un terremoto

-es segura que te sientes bien ? dijo mientras tocaba a Alex de la frente para tomarle la temperatura -sera mejor que te vayas a cambiar y luego tomes un descanso .

No lo podia creer nadie sintio el terremoto solo Alex tal vez su mama tenia razon ,tenia que descansar .LLego al cuarto de max ( que por cierto apestaba ) y curisio un poco , no pudo dejar de notar una caja brillosa se veia un poco misteriosa y no dudo en ir a ver que tenia adentro , miro de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que nadie la viera .Al momento en que abrio la caja salio disparado una bala de pintura negra justo en su cara

-linda sorpresa -abento lo caja y se sento en la cama de max escucho un rechinido y justo despues de eso la pata de la cama se rompio haciendo que se callera al piso

Alex callo de un senton junto con la cama, tomo el pedazo de madera y empezo a llorar ,abrazo sus rodillas y penso

-esto no me puede pasar a mi ,nunca habia tenido tanta mala suerte

trato de arreglarlo con magia ,pero seguia sin magia.

Jerry venia subiendo las escaleras y noto que Alex lloraba lo cual era muy extraño ,se acerco a ella y pregunto que pasaba ; ella le contesto de mala gana y le reclamo por haberle quitado la magia

-juro que no volveria a usar la magia si no fuera necesario , Jerry no sabia de que hablaba

-tu me quitaste mi magia no finjas mas

-no, Alex yo no hize eso

-entonces ...por que no tenia magia ?

Jerry le dio unos momentos a solas, Alex pensaba desde cuando empezo a tener mala suerte y recordo que todo habia empezado cuando esa chica extranjera se acerco a ella.

Trataba de recordar lo que le habia gritado, pero por mas que pensaba no podia recordar ,deseguro era una bruja y le habia lanzado un hechizo de mala suerte ; y asi era , a Alex le habian lanzado un hechizo para que aprendiera su leccion sin magia y con mala suerte.

Alex espero que ese hechizo no fuera para siemre o moriria (fuguradamente ) .Sus tripas rugian y se retorcian del coraje y tambien del hambre ; ya se hacia de noche y bajo a cenar; abrio el refrigerador y bebio la leche directo del galon , sentia un poco pastosa y el color de la leche era amararilla , jiro la botella para ver la fecha de caducidad y decia que expiraba el martes 15 de abril del 2005 .

Alex escupio la leche que habia cadado hace 6 años .Se sento en una silla y recargo susu codos en la mesa , deseando que ese dia terminara ; sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida y paso toda la noche en el comedor dormida .

Su celular sono, era una llamada perdida de Harper , Alex desperto confundida ; contesto la llamada pero era tarde Harper ya habia colgado ; se volvio a recostaren la mesa , jiro su dedo tratando de aparecer una dona en la mesa y asi fue ; su magia habia regresado , salto de la alegria y con una sonrisa corrio a presumir su magia a Justin y Max para seguirlos molestando


End file.
